


The Inseparable Hearts 2.0

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Soulmate AU - The Inseparable Hearts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus is making fun of Alec, Soulmate AU, Telepathy, connected minds, there's a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Alec always thought he was going to end up alone. He was never really keen on dating (especially dating girls) and so he accepted the life of simply watching from the shadows. Little did he know, that in the world of Soulmates, there truly was someone waiting for his love. A quite magical warlock who may or may not have gotten a bit annoyed by the unobservant skills of his dear Shadowhunter.~~Some of you may already read my story The Inseparable Hearts (both of these stories can be read as standalones). Now, I know that the ending there was a bit off and so I wrote a new one :). Please, let me know if like it ^^





	

“You’re gonna call her, right?”

The question resonated in Alec’s mind. Izzy kept bringing up the only topic he didn’t really feel like talking about and _this_ was certainly not the right time.  

They were on a mission again, though, it wasn’t much of a big deal. Some newborn vampires having fun, which, of course, included someone’s head almost being bitten off in the process. But it wasn’t that bad really. Took them maybe an hour or so to find their nest and set things straight. Yeah, dealing with vampires - no problem. Dealing with your younger sister trying to hook you up with yet another “striking” date - not so much.

“What? No, I’m obviously not. I barely even know her!”

“Oh, come on. She was sweet and very beautiful. You must have been blind not to see that she’s into you.”

_Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?_

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that _I_ liked her.” Alec grumbled silently as they walked back to the Institute. He knew that Izzy only wanted the best for him, but - more often than not - she miscalculated. Or she was testing his patience. Either way, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her why he had canceled all the dates she set up, avoided all the girls she made him meet and ignored all the calls he got afterwards. He was almost sure that she _knew_ somehow that women weren’t exactly on the top of his list, but she still kept the pressure, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He didn’t blame her, though. She was there when he realized his feelings towards Jace, holding his hand every time a new girl found her way into Jace’s bedroom. She never said a word, just stood by his side, opened the door when he intentionally pushed everyone away.

“Maybe, you could meet your soul-mate, you know.” She spoke up again after a few minutes.

“My soul-mate? Is that what have you and Hodge been discussing these past weeks in his study? It’s almost impossible, I’m sure it hasn’t happened for ages. And it’s not like I’m the soul-mate material, anyway.”

“But what if you are? You’ll never know unless you try! Hodge told me everything about it. You just need a trigger. A kiss, a hug, a fleeting eye-contact might do! And sometimes you don’t even need to know that person. It simply happens!”

“Yeah, and then what? I’ll fall in love instantly? And we’ll live happily ever after? It’s bunch of fairy tales, Iz. It can’t be real.” Alec could see the hurt in Izzy’s eyes as he said those words. She truly wanted to believe that there is someone to love for everyone. That it doesn’t matter how lonely you may feel, someone out there is waiting only for you. He really didn’t wan to ruin her hopes, mostly because he hoped as well. Even if he didn’t believe in it.

“Mom and Dad are soul-mates, too.” Suddenly, Izzy said out of the blue.

“No way. It would need a bit too much magic for them to become the perfect couple.”

“No, it wouldn’t. Hodge told me about how they met. How it all started. He said that one day they went out together and since then.. well, they were inseparable. He told me that the next day they all met up again and Mom and Dad just stared into each others eyes. They would move as one and Dad would answer a question Mom didn’t even had the chance to voice. They could hear each others thoughts. That’s how you know, when someone is your soul-mate. Your soul isn’t only yours anymore but tied to someone else’s as well. Something like what you have with Jace, but somehow even stronger than that.”

Oh yes, he’s already heard about the mind thing soul-mates could do. Communicating over long distances, sharing the most precious moments of their lives. But it all just sounded too good to be true. And when he imagined that he might end up the way his parents did.. Their love all faded out and gone. It only made him doubt it more.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not gonna happen, anyway.”

 

But the conversation they had still echoed in his ears. There were times he thought back to it, replaying the words. And every time he remembered, something felt different. Firstly, he didn’t even notice anything that would be wrong. It was simply an odd feeling somewhere in the back of his mind. Like when he was having a shower and he would swear someone was there in the bathroom with him. A presence. Someone watching every step he made.

The feather-like touch that startled him in the middle of the night. The light caress on his cheek. The whisper in the wind. He thought he might be going crazy. He was hearing, seeing and feeling things that weren’t there. And did Izzy get another cat besides Church? Because those were totally cat eyes he saw everywhere he went.

It was another one of those unbelievably insane days, when he felt something change. That afternoon they were assigned a mission somewhere in Brooklyn. Some foolish mundanes found themselves in the wrong party and someone (a warlock most likely) messed with their heads a little bit. It wasn’t something that needed to be brought to the trial, a warning would be enough, they just had to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

And so there they were, in the middle of some old warehouse, the supposed place of last night’s party. The plan was to march in, find the owner or the occupants, warning here, warning there and hooray it’s time to go home. Oh yes, that would be nice if only they actually found someone in there.

“This is ridiculous!” Jace yelled for a millionth time now. “It must have been this place. I can still smell all the smoke and spilled alcohol on the floor. Except other things.”

“They might have cleared out before we came. Maybe they knew about us all along.” Izzy stepped in.

 But Alec knew that wasn’t the case. There was something _wrong._  Very, very wrong. He could feel the atmosphere thickening with every second, the walls around them closing in. Something was coming.

_Alexander.._

A voice. A whisper.

__“__ Hey!” He called after Jace. “Did you just..”

“Did I just what? Hurry up, we’re going further.”

But Jace didn’t seem to listen (surprisingly) and so Alec had no other choice than to follow.

He could sense something moving around him, hiding in the shadows. A demon? No, it wouldn’t be so careful in concealing its position. A vampire? Could be, but they mostly attacked in groups, barely ever alone, and the same goes for werewolves. It must be the warlock. But what would they lure them out for? It was obvious that the mundanes were only a distraction, a reason for them to come here. But why?

_Oh, Alexander.._

It happened again. But this time it sounded amused, a soft giggle audible behind those words.

“Jace, Izzy! Something’s near!” He shouted as he pulled out his bow along with an arrow. Swiftly, he went through multiple scenarios in his head, turning around aiming at every corner, every suspicious silhouette.

“Alec? What’s going on? I don’t see anything.” Alec could hear Jace’s displeased tone, he was expecting an explanation. But both of them stood by Alec’s side anyway, their backs turned towards each other in order to protect themselves better.

“Don’t know. Can’t you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“The voice. It’s calling..” _my name.._ was what Alec intended to say. But what would he say next? Oh, yeah, the voice which apparently knows my whole name and seems to very much enjoy my confusion. Hell, he wouldn’t believe himself if he said it out loud.

“There’s no voice, Alec. Perhaps, it’s a spell?” He could hear the worry in Izzy’s voice, but all the reasonable parts of his mind had clearly decided to leave for a holiday and left him with a head full of angry thoughts. Why didn’t they hear it? Why was he the only one?

_I can assure you this is not a spell. At least not the way you imagine._

No, no, no! What the hell?

It was clear now that whatever it was speaking inside of his head, it wasn’t going to attack. It was playing with them. Or rather with Alec only. Trying to make him lose his mind.

_Well, no. That’s actually not what I was trying to do. God, guess you’re not the type to like surprises after all._

_What? Who are you? Alec attempted to scream in his mind, but the voice was gone. As well as the presence he_ felt for the last couple of weeks. He was alone.

“I’m really sad you didn’t like my surprise, Alexander.”

“What do you want?” Alec didn’t hesitate this time. It felt like the voice was everywhere around them, filling the space, cutting their way out. Possibly another game.

“Okay, okay. I’m done with games. For now at least.” Suddenly, the shadows started moving only a few feet in front of Alec.

“Alec, run!” Jace shouted next to him. “Me and Izzy will fight it, you’ll go. It’s clear that it wants you, so we’ll take care of it before it attacks.”

“No, it won’t attack me. It wants something and that’s why it won’t hurt me.”

_Oh yes, I truly want something from you._

The shadows started to come closer, step by step as if walking towards Alec.

“Hmm.. I’m sorry, Alexander, but your friends need to go. I don’t want them to spoil this moment.” As Alec heard those words, a soft snap of fingers rang through his ears as well, and in a matter of seconds a portal caught both of his siblings, sending them god-knows-where.

“Jace! Izzy!” Alec screamed on top of his lungs. “What did you do?”

“Please, calm down. They’re completely fine, just having a little nap in my loft, so we can talk.”

“Talk? Is that what you want?” He said, aware of the closeness of the shadows swirling around his body. It felt as if fingers were being run through his hair, over his shoulders, a soft humming sound wrapping around his senses. As if it was trying to comfort him, make him feel safe and home. He had to close his eyes to gain his control again. How was it possible that it made him feel like that so easily? Was that another trick?  

“Oh, my dear Alec, there are so many things I want from you.”

“Who are you?” He asked again, looking around.

“I’ll show you.” And suddenly, the shadows reached out to him, a hand coming out of them and cupping the nape of his neck, bringing him closer. And in a split-second a male face appeared, too. A man with golden skin only a few inches away. Alec had just a short moment to decipher what was going on before the man’s lips pressed against his own. It wasn’t too passionate or sweet, but soft, tender, waiting. And Alec could feel the shift as their minds connected into one, their souls intertwining, tying them together.

He could see all the memories passing through the strange man’s head. The beautiful and the broken. But also, at some point, he saw himself. A set of images invading his consciousness. It was as if he was flipping pages in a photo album, each one of them containing a small piece of his life. The first time he met Jace, his favorite hiding place during hide-and-seek, the little kiss on the forehead he’d always give Izzy before a mission. As if that man knew him his whole life.

Alec was barely aware of himself, too lost in that maze. And somewhere in the process, he found himself in the present time, saw himself in the man’s eyes. __Love -__ that was the feeling radiating from every corner, every direction. It made Alec feel dizzy and light-headed, but also made him realize, who that man really was.

_Magnus._ Alec read in the mind of the stranger. It came naturally to him, the name all too familiar. As if a part of him had known about this the whole time. About the man that was his soul-mate. The one his heart longed for even before his head could realize it.

“Magnus.” He said out loud, opening his eyes. His hands reached out on their own, closing around the lean figure, his face buried in in the crook of Magnus’ neck. He felt as if all this time he was searching for something, for someone, and now in an instant that person was here, right next to him. As if he opened his eyes for the very first time. Because now, he __remembered.__ He remembered when he met Magnus as a kid. He remembered the cat eyes shining through the dark in the night. He remembered the gentle voice, keeping him awake those few times he ended up on the verge of death.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered into his hair.

“It was you the whole time, wasn’t it? The thoughts, the weird things happening around me.”

“Yeah. Sorry for that. But you wouldn’t believe how frustrating it can be when you’re not able to make someone notice you. Considering that someone is as unobservant as you, my darling.”

Alec’s heart might have burst out with joy. He lifted his head, just to look into Magnus’ eyes, as a laugh escaped the warlock’s lips. It only made Alec smile as well.

“But how is it that I never knew you were there? You realized it was me from the beginning, so why didn’t we have the mind-bond?”

“Well, actually, we had. It activated when I saw you the first time. But you were a mere child, I had more than enough time time to learn to control it, to conceal my presence.” Magnus’ answer was accompanied with a growing smirk. “But I have to admit one thing - getting your attention was way harder than that. How could you not know that something was going on?”

“Hey! If you wanted my attention, you should’ve just walk up to me a ask, you didn’t have to go so far just to get me out.”

“I think we both know what your answer would be, Alexander.” Alec could feel the low rumble in Magnus’ chest.

“Oh, yeah. Speaking of which, you’re totally gonna be the one to explain this to Izzy and Jace.” He said, his ears and cheeks already turning pink. He couldn’t imagine talking to them about such a thing.

_I’d be too embarrassed to even look them in the eyes._ He thought.

_As you wish, darling._ Magnus replied almost instantly, which once more startled Alec a little bit. He would still need to get use to it, to having someone inside of his head 24/7.

Gosh, this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fixed! I know that the first ending I wrote might not that good and so here you have an alternative :). I'll try to make the following parts of this series connect to the both a bit different stories, so you can choose which one you liked better ^^


End file.
